


Pain

by MediaMaxine



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, It's literally Lewis dying at the cave, Lewis-centric (Mystery Skulls Animated), M/M, Minor Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Pain, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: Pain. He was in pain.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Pain

Pain. He was in pain, terrible pain.his ears rang, his eyes wouldn't focus. What-. 

He tried to move, only for blood to gurgle from his throat and nose, only missing his eyes by a millimetre but soaking his fringe on the way down. Up? No, down. He was upside down, at least his head was. He couldn't feel his feet or legs, all he could feel was pain, searing pain that made his unfocused eyes leak tears down his forehead.

He couldn't breathe, he was choking and gurgling and smelling and  _ drowning _ in blood. Painful, it's painful. How long has he been… hanging like this? It feels like an eternity. The ringing in his ears has just barely subsided enough to make out coming over the blood rushing to his brain and his heart frantically trying to pump what blood wasn't on the floor or on  _ whatever _ was piercing through his upper abdomen or making haste from his airways.

He heard something over it all. Screaming and sobbing, he thought, clearly loud enough to ring over his agony. Who was screaming like that? He turned his eyes slowly to what seemed to be the source, spotting yellow from the corner of his left eye. Yellow? Bright yellow in this sea of dirty green and red, horrible red? Why was- Arthur! 

With a herculean struggle, he turned his head as far as he could with his fuzzy, dizzy head and the blood trailing past his lips and nose. Yes, it was Arthur. Arthur was screaming something, maybe he was speaking to him? His vision cleared enough to allow him to see him in a slightly higher quality. He was close to him and staring at him. He was screaming louder this time as he could hear him a bit more clearly.

"Lewis- can you see me?! Lew?!" He wanted to say something but all he got out was a groaning whine which devolved into more gurgling, the blood coming out faster with the movement of his throat, "Fuck, fuck fuck- Please, Lewis, oh god, stop don't try to speak, I-"

He could see it now, barely, those pretty eyes were filled with tears, looking away from his face to his pained abdomen before looking back into his own, tired, tear-filled, darkening eyes. 

"D-don- Don't worry, I'll get you off of this- please- please hold on, just a little longer!"

His eyes were failing again, he can't see anything anymore, it's dark. He just barely feels something on his hand, calloused and gripping- a hand…? 

"Lewis?! Lewis, please! Don't-" a sob, "don't leave me…"

He wants to say something, he wants to smile at him, to see him again. He barely manages to squeeze back as even the splitting pain subsides steadily and his hearing, too, begins to completely fade away. He's leaving, isn't he? There isn't any light or anything or flashes of his life before his eyes. He's just leaving. 

As he loses his fight, he is barely able to think.

'Please… Don't let Arthur remember this. I… I couldn't bear for him to remember seeing me like this. Please…'

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this aeons ago but never got the opportunity to post


End file.
